The end of Frozen
by vassilpetkov
Summary: This is my idea of how Frozen would have ended (kinda dark), if it had been made for a more mature audience (which it already was, but that's just my opinion). Also ties in with the original The Snow Queen for a possible continuation.


Prince Hans tried to rush to her and kill her when she collapsed in the snow, overcome by the loss of her sister. Then she also heard a second set of footsteps, trying to catch up to Hans. But she didn't really care. So what if they killed her? She had caused the death of her sister, her only family. Death didn't sound so bad.

She looked at the people coming for her, thinking that she might as well look them in the eyes when they kill her. Maybe then they would understand a part of the pain she felt. What she saw, however, was not what she expected. Instead of a soldier or the duke of Weaseltown or someone else who wanted her dead, the one running at her, trying to catch up with Hans, was Anna, the sister that she thought she had killed.

Elsa didn't have time to think and let her powers take over. Hans suddenly realized that the wind had stopped howling around him. The snowstorm also subsided and he could see that the queen had risen to her feet. That wasn't right, after knowing what she had done she shouldn't even be able to stand. He didn't spend long wondering about it, though as he was soon a lot more preoccupied with the spear of ice flying at him.

Hans was a great fighter, as had been expected of him. Being thirteenth in line to the throne meant that he was most likely going to end up a knight, so he had been trained for it all his life. None of that matters, however, when the projectile coming at him was faster than the speed at which electricity travels through neurons. He didn't even manage to flinch before he was impaled on the spear of ice.

By that time, Anna had made it to Elsa's side. She didn't know how much time she had left, so she tried to make the best of it.

"Elsa, don't blame yourself," she managed to say through her stiff jaws and tongue. "None of this is your fault."

"How is it not? My powers caused all of this. If I didn't exist, then you wouldn't be..." Elsa's words failed her. She looked at her sister straight in the eyes and could see the frost climbing along her face.

"If you didn't exist, I wouldn't want to live," Anna said, knowing that these were going to be her last words. She could her insides turning into clear ice and soon all that was left of her was a pale blue statue.

Kristoff looked at the scene that had unfolded before him. The prince was either dead or dying, but he didn't really care about that. What he cared about was the girl he had spent the last three days with, the girl that he had fallen madly in love with without even realizing it. The girl that had been frozen into a block of ice because of her desire to help her sister. He looked up at the queen. She was standing in front of what used to be Anna and seemed to be unable to move an inch. She just stared at the statue, as if unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"You could save her, you know," he heard the dying prince say to him. "Kill the witch and her power would break. That's what I was trying to do."

Another ice spear flew into him, this time piercing his heart. When he looked at the queen, he saw that she hadn't moved.

Kristoff didn't care. The prince deserved it for what he had done. He couldn't believe for a second that he had done anything in his life for any reason, other than his own ambition. His words, however, did make him think. What if he wasn't too late. What if he could still save Anna with his kiss. He took a step forward, and the queen looked at him.

"He could be right," she said. "You should pick up his sword."

"That's not what I was going to do," Kristoff said quickly.

"Then I'll just have to do it myself," she said and used a flurry to bring the sword to her.

"Don't do it, there's another way," Kristoff said, seeing that the queen had already frozen the hilt of the sword into the ground. If she were to fall on it, the sharp point would pierce straight through her chest. She was just about to do that, but then looked at Kristoff, as if waiting for him to continue, before she would decide what to do. "Well, if killing you could work, that means she can't be dead. An act of true love could still save her. And I'm sure that losing her sister would kill her just as surely as if you were throwing _her_ onto that sword."

Elsa looked at the man in front of her closely. He certainly looked like he cared for Anna, but just that might not be enough. He moved forward again and Elsa's powers froze his boots in place.

"What are you doing? There's no time? She could die any second now and you're holding me back?"

"Be quiet," Elsa said. She was afraid that his body heat might melt something in her sister while she was like this, damaging her insides, or her skin.

"Please let me help. I love Anna, I know I do and I can save her. Just let me kiss her."

"I said, shut UP." Elsa's powers reacted with her, shooting off a bunch of particles of snow and ice. Most of them missed Kristoff, but a few hit and cut his face, while one landed in his eye. He recoiled in pain, giving Elsa time to think. She was grateful for him, for breaking through her initial shock and giving her the ability to think.

Kristoff looked at Elsa with his one good eye as she kissed her sister on the forehead.

"I froze your heart," she said. "Now I'm going to replace it with another frozen one, but it served me well this long. I know it's not good enough for you, but it's the only one I have. This way, even if it doesn't count as an act of true love, you'll still make it." She looked at her sister's face a little longer. "I'm sorry about all the things I did to you. I hurt you when we were kids, I hurt you all the time afterwards, hiding from you like the coward I am, I turned you into this and now I'm going to hurt you a lot more."

She placed one hand over where Anna's heart would be, if it wasn't a block of ice right now and the other over her own, beating one. "I'm sorry, Anna, but I just can't let you die. I guess it's my turn to tell you not to blame yourself. The only reason why I'm doing this is my own selfishness and fear of living without you." Everything was so clear to her, now that she was about to die. All the things she'd done wrong, all of her insecurities and shortcomings. She really had been a scared little girl right up until the end. Now she was going to do what she thought was right as queen and sacrifice herself for one of her people. No, not one. All of them. She was far too dangerous to be left alive.

Elsa froze her own heart and everything around and in front of it, and then she used her powers to cut out a cylindrical shape and brought it out. She took the same amount of ice out of Anna and switched the two. Then she released her power and saw that her flesh was thawing out everything else. This was a part of who she was, after all. Her immunity to cold meant that this was going to happen even faster than she thought. Maybe she could even look into her sister's eyes one last time. Her hopes were crushed, however, when the ice went past her neck and over her eyes.

Anna's eyes opened and it took her a second to adjust to the brightness of the sun. When she did, she saw that she was outside. _Why was I sleeping outside,_ she thought. Then she looked around her memories started flooding back. She saw what looked like a statue of Elsa right in front of her. It was so detailed, she could see the separate hairs on her eyelashes. What was this? She stumbled back and was caught by Kristoff, who had finally managed to get loose from the queen's bindings. Anna looked at him and saw that one of his eyes was bloody and swollen shut.

"What happened," she asked.

Kristoff didn't know where to start. The queen, he decided. "Your sister..." he said, but his words failed him. Anna however followed his glance and looked at the statue of Elsa again. How was it so detailed, so much like her sister. It was almost like someone had frozen Elsa herself. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Anna fell to her knees. "No," she said. "this can't be happening. What is this, why did that happen? How did it happen?" She turned to Kristoff. "Tell me, what happened to Elsa? Why is she the one frozen instead of me? She was the one who was supposed to survive. How am I supposed to live on without her?"

He didn't have any answers for her, so he did the only thing he could. He hugged her and let her cry until she had no more tears left. Then he carried her to the castle and told her what had happened and she cried some more. Finally, after she had somehow managed to fall asleep, he went out to see Elsa. Only she wasn't there anymore. In fact, after she had sacrificed herself, the winter had ended and all the snow had melted. The snow queen was truly gone.

"My mommy isn't dead you know," he heard a voice next to him. He looked over and saw Olaf, the snowman looking up at him.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I'm still here."

"So why isn't she here? Her sister needs her more than ever."

"Because from now on, it would be better if the new queen didn't see her sister."

"Why would you say that? Anna clearly needs her sister and I'm sure Elsa needs Anna just as much."

"When you can see out of that eye of yours, you'll understand," Olaf said and sat down on a nearby bench. "Snow Queen Elsa and the former queen of Arendelle are two very different people."

Kristoff followed him, wondering what the snowman had meant. They both looked at the people trying to get Arendelle back to normal, sweeping the streets of any leftover snow, while others were trying to get a hold of all the food they could. He realized now that any crops Arendelle had would have been ruined by the winter and the city-state was going to have a very rough year ahead of it.

"You should start getting ready," Olaf said suddenly.

"What for? If Elsa isn't going to return, then what is there to get ready for?"

"But she will return," the snowman said. "just not yet."

"Why not?"

"It's summer. I do love the summer, but there are certain rules now. How could the Snow Queen appear when the sun is shining so brightly?"

"It's nighttime. And how do you know what happens to snow in summer?"

"I may not be the brightest snowman in the world, but that doesn't mean I'm blind. I saw everything around me melt and I wondered why I didn't. Then mommy came to see me and explained. She also told me to take care of Anna. But I don't know if I'll be able to do that."

"Why not?"

"When you can see out of that eye of yours, you'll understand."

"You said that before, what is going to happen when my eye heals?"

"Your story will finally have started," the snowman said, before hopping off the bench and walking away, leaving Kristoff alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>  
><strong>So I've been thinking about this for a while, but just now got the inspiration to sit down and write it. I didn't really expect it to go the way it did, but I guess you never know for sure what's going to happen until you actually publish it. I didn't expect it to be this centered on Kristoff, but for some reason that's how it turned out. I also wanted for it to tie in with the original The Snow Queen, and I think I did okay. In the original story, Kay had some of the mirror in his eye and heart, but in the Frozen universe, ice to the heart kills, so I settled for just the eye. Also, the reason why it didn't melt from Anna crying over him was because the tears weren't about him. Or maybe I messed it up, I'm not really sure. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this.<strong>

**This story is definitely open for a continuation, so if there is anyone interested in something like that, maybe I could give it a go.**

**This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so any comments, reviews and basically any feedback would be awesome.**

**The cover image was made by serafleur on deviantArt. Here's the link to a better quality version:  
><strong>****serafleur. deviantart .com (slash)**art/ Frozen-Elsa-432240762******

****just remove the spaces and replace (slash) with / (I did not expect getting a link on here to be this hard).****


End file.
